


¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

by cheshirebear



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lime, M/M, Switching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirebear/pseuds/cheshirebear
Summary: Sasuke siempre gana a Naruto jugando a "piedra, papel o tijeras". Eso no le importaría al jinchuuriki si no fuese porque con ese infantil juego deciden otra cosa mucho más para adultos...Pero ¿realmente le importa perder siempre?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

—¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

A un lado, una mano morena formaba una tijera con dos dedos; justo enfrente había otra de aspecto más delicado y pálido que formaba un puño.

—Qué idiota... Te he vuelto a ganar. —Sólo en situaciones como aquella se le podía ver una sonrisa sincera al frío Sasuke Uchiha; sólo cuando él salía ganando, y sobre todo, en aquello que disputaba en ese momento con Naruto Uzumaki.— Ya sabes qué hacer, Na-ru-to.  
—¡Estás haciendo trampa! ¡Es imposible que ganes siempre! —El último Uchiha ensanchó su socarrona sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo al rubio y apoyaba las manos en el suelo. Le divertía ver cómo intentaba descubrir su pequeño truco para ganarle a un juego tan simple como "piedra, papel o tijeras". Tan sólo se trataba de tener un ojo de halcón y esperar unas milésimas de segundo a que el otro sacase su mano antes.— Así se me quitan las ganas de hacerlo.  
—¿No será que tienes miedo?

Naruto frunció el ceño, taladró con sus ojos azules al moreno y luego hundió la cabeza entre los brazos que tenía cruzados sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor de su casa. Por un momento, Sasuke hasta se compadeció de él y quiso ponerle una mano sobre la cabeza, pasar los dedos entre aquel cabello revuelto que tanto le gustaba y convencerle para hacerlo de buenas maneras pero…

—¿Eres idiota? ¿De qué voy a tener miedo, eh? —Las fantasías de un Naruto cooperativo y sumiso se rompieron en cuanto la arrogante voz del mismo fue seguida de una carcajada.— ¡Hah! Como si la tuvieses tan grande como para tenerle miedo. —soltó el rubio, irguiéndose de nuevo y estirando una pierna por debajo de la mesa para darle una patada sin fuerza al otro.  
—Entonces qué problema tienes. —preguntó calmado el Uchiha, propinándole un pellizco al pie desnudo del rubio que no dejaba de darle.  
—¡Au! —Naruto soltó una queja, una risa, se revolvió como un animalillo pero se recompuso rápidamente para poder contestar a esa pregunta. Apoyó un codo en la mesa y la mejilla en esa misma mano, haciendo que las marcas de bigotes de sus mejillas se fruncieran un poco. Se tomó unos segundos para mirar esos pozos negros que tenía el ninja que tanto le gustaba por ojos, estando atento para intentar descifrar sus pensamientos sobre el tema que van a hablar.— Bueno, pues… alguna vez querría ser yo el que… ya sabes. Que… quiero estar encima, Sasuke.

A medida que los segundos se alargaban tras haber soltado la proposición, el entrecejo del Uzumaki se arrugaba más y más, pretendiendo darle a su azul mirada algo de autoridad… aunque no estaba muy seguro de estar consiguiéndolo.  
Los ojos negros de Sasuke brillaron por un momento en la tensa y silenciosa batalla de miradas, pero luego empezó a reírse por lo bajo, como si estuviese conteniendo una carcajada. Poco a poco, negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a su más que amigo.

—Las reglas son las reglas. —Imitando el gesto que Naruto había hecho antes, Sasuke apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia el contrario.— Quedamos en que a partir de esta semana lo decidiríamos así, ¿verdad? Podrías no haber aceptado el trato y seguir insistiendo con esa tontería de que tenemos que ser equitativos en nuestras relaciones.  
—¡Porque creía que no harías trampa hasta en un mierda de juego como este! —dijo Naruto, alzando más la voz.  
—No estoy haciendo trampas, estúpido. Eres tú el que se deja ganar sacando la mano demasiado rápido. —Sasuke le respondió calmado, pero su expresión se contrajo. Empezaba a mosquearse de tanta protesta.  
—¡Yo no voy rápido! —Al no tener más argumentos con los que quejarse, el rubio dio un golpe en la mesa con rabia.  
—Sí vas rápido, como en todo. Por eso no vamos a cambiar papeles en la cama... no valdría la pena. —acompañó esa última e hiriente frase con una de sus mejores sonrisitas de prepotencia como colofón.  
—ERES UN IDIOTA.

Con la típica agilidad y (irónicamente) rapidez de un ninja, Naruto saltó como un muelle a por Sasuke, decidido a darle un buen puñetazo en esa cara suya tan perfecta.  
Sasuke no se defendió propiamente hasta que el rubio creyó que tenía el control de la situación al estar sentado encima suyo, inmovilizándole. Fue ahí cuando el ninja de ojos oscuros empezó a revolverse e intentar devolver todos esos golpes que en realidad no tenían un fin dañino. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era otra rabieta de Naruto por querer ser él el dominante en la cama. Siempre se ponía así ante las negativas del Uchiha.  
Después de un rato forcejeando, acabaron ambos tumbados en el suelo, respirando con agitación y mirando al techo. Casi al mismo tiempo, ladearon la cabeza y se encontraron sus miradas.

—Te odio, te o-… —Entre quejas llenas de rabia, el Uzumaki hizo un ágil movimiento en el que rodó y volvió a subirse encima del regazo del moreno, solo que esta vez apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para poder mirarle de cerca. Como respuesta, Sasuke enganchó los dedos posesivamente en su cadera, obligándole a removerse y rozarse contra él.— De verdad te odio…  
—¿En serio, Naruto? —preguntó con sarcasmo el poseedor del Sharingan justo antes de sentir la bruta presión de los labios ajenos contra los suyos.

Un cálido y conocido sabor inundó a Sasuke cuando dejó que Naruto colase la lengua en su boca. De mientras, seguía sonriendo interiormente porque, como siempre, el truco con "piedra, papel o tijera" había funcionado. Se sentía orgulloso y superior sabiendo que controlaba la situación y que podía engañar todo lo que quisiera a su inocente Naruto. Le encantaba esa sensación.  
A quien también le gustaba esto, inesperadamente, era al "inocente" Naruto, que en realidad sabía perfectamente el truco que usaba su amigo para ganarle siempre al "piedra, papel o tijeras". Seguramente también sabría cómo evitar que Sasuke ganase siempre, evitar ver la sonrisita de superioridad, evitar que se burlase de él, vamos. Pero entonces también evitaría las miradas, la excitante tensión, las peleas que acababan en húmedos besos y las caricias, _dios_ , las caricias.

—¡A-ah…! Cuidado, idiota, hmff… —resopló Naruto echando una muy mala mirada al pálido ninja que tenía encima.  
—¿Qué? ¿Duele? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza; otra vez estaba siendo un imbécil.— Pero si no es tan grande, ¿no?  
—NO es eso, es que me estoy… Me estoy jodiendo toda la espalda por tu capricho de hacerlo en la mesa. —masculló con molestia, removiéndose encima de la superficie plana pero dura. ¿De verdad ese capullo no podía haber elegido un lugar mejor? Podría haberle llevado a la cama, pero no, ni siquiera pudo contenerse un poco y simplemente lo había tirado contra la mesa, desnudándole ahí mismo.  
—Eres un quejica. —gruñó el Uchiha justo antes de enterrar el rostro en el cuello de su chico.

El mordisco que le propinó en esa sensible piel le hizo soltar una exclamación de sorpresa y volvió a retorcerse bajo él como si en realidad lo que estaban haciendo no fuese consentido. Nada más lejos de la realidad y sus piernas entrelazadas en las caderas de Sasuke cuando éste empezó a moverse contra él y sus manos, agarrándose a él con desesperación, eran una prueba latente de ello.  
Y es que Naruto nunca admitiría que le gustaba comportarse así. Nunca admitiría que, en el fondo, le gustaba estar debajo de Sasuke Uchiha.

**Author's Note:**

> Reupolad de un fanfic escrito en 2011 y corregido en 2018. Smh creía que Sasuke no era una pásiva tóxica, tf?


End file.
